Electronic devices including cameras, cell phones, tablets, and wearable devices often have one or more casing or housing in which various components are installed. Some of the components, for example, batteries, chips, SIM cards, and circuit modules, may not be visible from outside. Similarly, the manner in which the different components are assembled and set up, and the mode in which a certain component is operating, may not be easily discerned by the user, even for a professional or device maker.
For example, cameras have become a widely used electronic device. Various models of cameras are available with creative features and designs added and updated to suit the needs of different consumer groups. For example, point-and-shoot cameras, designed for simple operation, are especially intended for amateurs with limited photography experience, and who do not require high performance or capabilities of the device. For another example, action cameras, sometimes called sport cameras, may be used to record fast-speed actions.
However, a potential problem with these devices is that while the device buttons allow a user to access and control the device, independent status indicating structures may be needed to display or indicate the operation condition of the device. It may be difficult to provide such features when development of the device itself restricts the size of the device, and features and designs of the casing, or the device may be required to operate in adverse conditions, such as underwater where monitoring of the device operation should be simplified. With increasing features and modes of operation, users may find it very confusing when faced with multiple buttons and indicators on a device.
For example, this may be a problem in the action camera industry. Action cameras are often required to be light weight and small in size to enable easy carrying and attachment, and may be used in adverse conditions, such as underwater where operation of the camera is monitored. Design of the buttons and operation condition indicators, like all other features, needs to be highly efficient, space saving, and preferably multi-functional. Moreover, as action cameras may often be used in high-speed sports in unusual environments such as high-altitude or underwater, there may be requirements of the physical properties of the materials used. The buttons may also require additional protection to improve durability and prevent unintentional access.